King Richard
by SteveChavezLove
Summary: I decided to bring out my inner Doc Scurlock and write some poetry :) This poem/song thing is about Richard Brewer, the one true Regulator leader 3


Most king's that you'd meet would be wearin' the best and most fanciest clothes you could find.

But his shirts are all tattered, his pants worn and weathered, and his gloves are made of self tanned cow hide.

All the others, on their heads, wear crowns made of gold, silver, and bronze, with diamonds lining velvet trim,

But, he don't wear a crown ya see. "This cowboy hat's all I need." He says scowling as he pulls down the brim.

And, his throne is a big red steed, where he sits tall and watches over his land.

No, he ain't no ordinary king, but you can be sure he always does the best that he can.

King Richard was a good man, and always dealt the best hands to the young men that followed him.

He'd walk out on that front line, even in the darkest times, just to make sure they'd live.

If they asked why he did it, he'd simply look down and tell them all with great pride.

"I'll always keep ya safe and sound, and never once let ya down. That, I'll promise till the day that I die."

Well one day a war broke out, and caught right in the middle, were King Richard and his band of outlaws.

But those boys had their reasons for the killin's that was the bloody wars cause.

See, their daddy had been gunned down before them.

And, by no other than the ugly tyrant who was settled just across town.

King Richard, he did everything, to keep them in line, and assure the survival of each man.

But, bloody little Billy, a rambunctious brat, really, decided he'd make his own stand.

"Let's kill all them bastards!" He yelled. "They ain't worth the dirt on the ground!"

King Richard knew right then that his reign would surely end if he didn't stand taller and knock Billy down.

But King Richard was a good man, and always dealt the best hands to the young men that followed him.

He'd walk out on that front line, even in the darkest times, just to make sure they'd all live.

If they asked why he did it, he'd just smile down and tell them all with great pride.

"I'll always keep ya safe and sound, and never once let ya down. That, I'll promise till the day that I die."

Well, Young Billy got braver and just kept on pushin' the King as time slipped by.

But Richard let him do it, for he knew in his men's eyes that the brat didn't stand very high.

Little Billy wouldn't say it, but he knew he didn't stand a chance to win the throne to all King Richard's land.

He guessed he'd just have to settle for bein' second to the much bigger and stronger man.

But then one day at Blazer's Mill Billy's luck turned around, though it went South for the rest of Richard's boys.

Old Buckshot Roberts rode in with two rifles and a smile filled with sick joy.

"Let's dance, you sons of bitches!" He yelled and fired at them all.

The boys ran for cover and shot till their bullets were gone, back at that outhouse wall.

They all thought the old hunter dead when they heard the his dying bawl

King Richard was the bravest and stepped out to finish this once and for all.

He never saw it comin'. The only warning he got was when the old man's rifle began to sing.

Three shots to the belly. Richard fell hard, and that was the end of the King.

King Richard was a good man, and always dealt the best hands to the young men that followed him.

He walked out on that front line, in the midst of their darkest time, just to make sure his pals lived.

If ya ask them why he did it, they'll all say the same thing. "He told us everyday with great pride,"

"That he'd always keep us safe and sound, and never once let us down. That he promised till the day that he died."

Now King Richard is dead and gone, but some folks out west claim to have seen,

The ghost of a handsome young cowboy, riding a tall, shiny red steed.

They say he wears dusty clothes and a cowboy hat, with it's brim pulled down.

And he's always riding up on the hill just a ways south of the town.

Who it is? That's a mystery at least till you hear his voice cry.

"I'll always keep ya safe and sound, and never once let ya down. That, I promise even now that I've died."


End file.
